thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Oct17Updates
October 31st, 2017 *The Nostalgia Critic: The Mummy (2017) *Atop the Fourth Wall: Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash *Gaming Wildlife (show): If Steve Jobs Were 100% Honest With Us *The Yomarz Show: Immobile - Halloween Games *Comic Book Issues: Elmer Fudd/Batman #1 *Screen Crashers: Game of Thrones Season 4 *Nash: This is Hookerween 2017 *Shaun K.: Phantom Analysis From the Heart: Ep. 6 - Final Thoughts & The Future *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Castlevania Symphony of the Night (PSX) *Gaming Wildlife (show): Whatever Happened to Master Charles Bates? October 30th, 2017 *Rap Critic Reviews: Worst Lyrics I've Ever Heard - October 2017 *Manny Man Does History: Russian Revolution in 10 Minutes *The AngryJoeShow: Jigsaw Angry Movie Review *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 113 Review *Weekly Manga Recap: In a Bad Boo-d *Longbox of the Damned: A Nightmare on Elm Street #1-3: Freddy's War *The Bargain Boy: Chris 'n Nick in Cuphead *Diamanda Hagan: You Probably Shouldn't Eat This - Japanese Style Fish and Chips October 29th, 2017 *Infomercialism: Hoverball *The AngryJoeShow: The Evil Within 2 Angry Review *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - Jigsaw *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (VOY) - Spirit Folk *Rocked Reviews: Interview with Justin Sane of Anti-Flag at Aftershock 2017 *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Lecrae - Church Clothes 3 (w/the Company Man) *Longbox of the Damned: Midnite Movies: IT! The Terror From Beyond Space *Battle Geek Plus: Zoo Keeper Arcade (1982) *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Fatal Frame: Maiden of Black Water Parts 1-3 October 28th, 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - Pikachu, I Arrest You! *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Hellraiser *Rocked Reviews: Red - Gone *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Jigsaw *Calling It Now: Ep. 2 - Toradora *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Suburbicon & Jigsaw *Longbox of the Damned: Pet Shop of Horrors Vol. 3 October 27th, 2017 *Specials: 1st Viewing - The Mummy (1999) *Stuff You Like: 1984 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Cult of Chucky, Leatherface & Amityville: The Awakening *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - What if Goku Married Bulma? *The Omega Geek: PsychMedia - Frozen: What is Consciousness? *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Residue *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Ginger Snaps Unleashed *Longbox of the Damned: 32-Bit Zombie #1 *Vangelus Reviews: Big Spring Springer (Open and Play) *Ask Lovecraft: Vaccinations October 26th, 2017 *Vampire Reviews: Martin *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Worst Are You Afraid of the Dark? Episodes *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Brawl in Cell Block 99 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Snowman *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Ashens and the Quest for the Gamechild *Brad Tries: Mystery Oreos *Longbox of the Damned: Death Vigil Vol. 1 *Backlog Heroes: Night in the Woods Part 14 *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (10/26/17) October 25th, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: Nightmare on Elm Street 3 - Dream Warriors *The Yomarz Show: Immobile - Assassin's Creed Ripoffs *Specials: Orbit Report - Black Panther Trailer *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (Ent) - Detained *Rocked Reviews: Interview with New Years Day at Aftershock 2017 *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - What if Gohan was Earth's Hero? *Ask Lovecraft: Necronomicon 2017 - Kij Johnson *Longbox of the Damned: Batman: Unseen & Eerie #2 October 24th, 2017 *The Nostalgia Critic: The Mummy *Atop the Fourth Wall: The Sensational Spider-Man #0 *Shameful Sequels: Paul Blart Mall Cop 2 *Rocked Reviews: Corey Taylor Talks Donald Trump, Richard Spencer, America 51 & More at Aftershock 2017 *Needs More Gay: Descendants 2 *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Castlevania Dracula X - Rondo of Blood (PC Engine, PSP, Wii) *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Geostorm & Same Kind of Different As Me *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 67 October 23rd, 2017 *Trainwreckords: 0304 by Jewel *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Saw *Diamanda Hagan: In Defence of Alexander *You Know Who: World Enough & Time *Weekly Manga Recap: Biohazard Heavenly Island *Ask Lovecraft: Necronomicon 2017 - Tom Lynch *Longbox of the Damned: Demonic *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - What if Raditz Turned Good? Part 7 October 22nd, 2017 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Inhumans: The Imax Experience *The AngryJoeShow: Shadow of War Angry Review *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - Geostorm *Shaun K.: Phantom Analysis From the Heart Ep. 5 - Confidants & Villains *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 112 Review *Longbox of the Damned: Barbie #36 *Brad Tries: Jolt Cola October 21st, 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - Magical Disaster-y Tour *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Poltergeist (1982) *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 56 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Tyler Perry's Boo 2! A Madea Halloween *Longbox of the Damned: The Witchfinder General *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: The Wu Tang Saga Continues October 20th, 2017 *Some Jerk with a Camera: Disney Halloween Tag 2017 *Guru Larry: Fact Hunt - 5 Cancelled Games Resurrected as Legendary Titles *Specials: Audience Screening - Nostalgia Critic's Review of It (2017) *Hagan Reviews: Cheap Review *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Snowman *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Professor Marston and the Wonder Women *Longbox of the Damned: Baron Weirwulf's Haunted Library #27 *Ask Lovecraft: Necronomicon 2017 - Kathryn Ramage October 19th, 2017 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Ritual *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Best Are You Afraid of the Dark? Episodes *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Child's Play *The AngryJoeShow: AngryJoe vs Olgoth 2.0 - Shadow of War Angry Rant *Brad Tries: McDonald's Szechuan Sauce *Projector: The Snowman *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - The Tournament of Power Half-Time Show *Longbox of the Damned: Wytches *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 57 - EA Shuts Down Visceral, Rocksteady's New IP, & IGN Gets Humble Bundle *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (10/19/17) October 18th, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: Tyler Perry's Boo! A Madea Halloween *Specials: Orbit Report - Stranger Things 2 Trailer *The AngryJoeShow: The Orville Mid-Season *Ask Lovecraft: Necronomicon 2017 - Scott Thomas *Longbox of the Damned: The Mummy: Palimpsest & Doctor Who: The Highgate Horror October 17th, 2017 *The Nostalgia Critic: Halloween (2007) *Atop the Fourth Wall: New Line Cinema's Tales of Horror #1 *Vampire Reviews: Blood Drawn Chronicles *Projector: Goodbye Christopher Robin *Timid Jester: Jennifer's Body vs. Ginger Snaps *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Super Castlevania 4 (SNES) *Diamanda Hagan: Star Trek Beyond - The Franklin Expedition *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Are Goku and Beerus Becoming Friends? *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 66 October 16th, 2017 *Lost in Adaptation: RED *Infomercialism: Tone Tee *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Shining *Rocked Reviews: Gojira - The Way Of All Flesh *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 111 Review *Specials: It (2017) Review Bloopers *Ask Lovecraft: Necronomicon 2017 - Starry Wizdom *Longbox of the Damned: John Carpenter's Tales for a Halloweenight Vol. 2 October 15th, 2017 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Hilariocity Review - Jason Lives: Friday the 13th Part VI *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) *The Omega Geek: Psych Media - Jim Henson Company: Death Happens *The AngryJoeShow: The Foreigner Angry Movie Review *Longbox of the Damned: Weird War Tales #93 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Undertale Co-op Conclusion *Battle Geek Plus: Congo Bongo Arcade (1983) October 14th, 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - Sobriety Not Guaranteed *Projector: Breathe (2017) *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Scream *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 55 *One Movie Later: The Florida Project *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - The Babysitter *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (DS9) - The Sound of Her Voice *ThatGuy Riffs: Mickey Mouse and the Mad Doctor *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Foreigner & Happy Death Day *Longbox of the Damned: Secrets of Haunted House #14 October 13th, 2017 *Rap Critic Reviews: Blessings by Lecrae ft. Ty Dolla Sign *Rocked Reviews: Fozzy - Judas *Specials: Making of NC - It (2017) *Longbox of the Damned: Friday the 13th #1-6 *Backlog Heroes: Night in the Woods Part 13 *Ask Lovecraft: Necronomicon 2017 - Gwen Callahan *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Undertale Co-op Parts 16-17 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Battle of the Sexes & The Mountain Between Us *Diamanda Hagan: Basics of the Franklin Expedition Part 3 October 12th, 2017 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Blood Diner *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Worst Goosebumps Episodes *Guru Larry: Fact Hunt - 5 Times Scalpers Totally Screwed Themselves Over *Longbox of the Damned: Steven Universe and the Crystal Gems #1-4 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Stray *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Ultra Instinct Color Theory *The AngryJoeShow: Stars Wars: The Last Jedi Angry Trailer Reaction *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (10/12/17) *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 56 - Street Fighter V Arcade Edition & Nintendo Switch Production October 11th, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: Jason Goes To Hell *Projector: Overdrive *Specials: Orbit Report - Batman Ninja Anime Movie *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Stargate SG-1 - Serpent's Song *The Bargain Boy: Solo Round - The Evil Within *Ask Lovecraft: Necronomicon 2017 - Nick Gucker *Longbox of the Damned: Puppet Master #8-11 & Prometheus: Fire and Stone October 10th, 2017 *The Nostalgia Critic: It (2017) *Atop the Fourth Wall: A Nightmare on Elm Street: Fearbook *Sursum Ursa: History of Fanfiction 7 - Get Recced *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Castlevania 3: Dracula's Curse (NES) *The AngryJoeShow: WTF?! at the Loot Crates in Battlefront 2 Angry Rant *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Blade Runner - The Final Cut *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Dragonball Super Episodes 109 & 110: The Fallout *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 65 October 9th, 2017 *Shameful Sequels: Kindergarten Cop 2 *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Cult of Chucky *Longbox of the Damned: Supernatural Thrillers #6 - The Headless Horseman Rides Again *Ask Lovecraft: Necronomicon 2017 - Martin Miller *The AngryJoeShow: Justice League Final Trailer Angry Reaction *Brad Jones: Binge Watch - Fuller House Season 3 October 8th, 2017 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Legends of Fandom - Unlimited Powers *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - Blade Runner 2049 *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (VOY) - Nemesis *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episodes 109 & 110 Reviews *Rocked: Patreon Q&A #7 *Longbox of the Damned: Doctor Strange vs. Dracula - The Montesi Formula *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: My Little Pony - The Movie *The AngryJoeShow: Pacific Rim 2 Angry Trailer Reaction *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Undertale Co-op Parts 13-15 (Normal Ending) October 7th, 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - He Set the Monkeys Loose *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Rosemary's Baby *Rap Critic Reviews: Bodak Yellow by Cardi B *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 54 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Blade Runner 2049 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Blade Runner 2049 *Longbox of the Damned: House of Mystery Vol. 4 - The Beauty of Decay October 6th, 2017 *Rocked Reviews: Billboard Gets Rocked - September 2017 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: From Beyond *Specials: 1st Viewing - Kangaroo Jack *Guru Larry: Fact Hunt - 5 Insane Reasons Games Were Ported to the Same System Twice 2 *Brad Jones: Binge Watch - That '80s Show *Longbox of the Damned: Exiles #31-32 *Ask Lovecraft: Necronomicon 2017 - Craig Gidney *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Undertale Co-op Parts 10-12 October 5th, 2017 *The AngryJoeShow: Cuphead Angry Review *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Best Goosebumps Episodes *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - 5 Reasons Why Vegeta Never Became SSJ3 *Shameful Sequels: Something is Coming... *Longbox of the Damned: The Crow - Flesh and Blood *Blood Splattered Cinema: Unboxing - Chucky Collection *Backlog Heroes: Night in the Woods Part 12 *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 55 - Sonic the Hedgehog Movie & Commodore 64 Mini *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (10/5/17) October 4th, 2017 *The Cinema Snob: Halloween H20 *Specials: Orbit Report - Hocus Pocus Remake *Chris Stuckmann: Blade Runner - Multiple Viewings Required *Longbox of the Damned: The Terror of Trigon & Reiko the Zombie Shop Vol. 3 *Ask Lovecraft: Necronomicon 2017 - John Ashby October 3rd, 2017 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Scary Godmother *Atop the Fourth Wall: A Nightmare on Elm Street: The Beginning #1-2 *Infomercialism: Fantastic Gymnastics *Comic Book Issues: Let's Talk About Mister Miracle *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Will Goku Always Be a Flawed Character? *Genesis 7 Reviews: Episode 7 - The Storms of Jupiter *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Flatliners *Battle Geek Plus: Castlevania 2 - Simon's Quest *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 64 October 2nd, 2017 *Vampire Reviews: Nosferatu *Lost in Adaptation: Game of Thrones S1 E5 *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Gerald's Game *Longbox of the Damned: Clive Barker's Hellraiser Vol. 2 *Ask Lovecraft: Necronomicon 2017 - Darrell Schweitzer *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Undertale Co-op Parts 7-9 October 1st, 2017 *Longbox of the Damned: Batman: Night of the Monster Men *MasakoX: Dragon Ball Super - My Top 5 Favorite Episodes (So Far) *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek - A Taste of Armageddon *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: American Made *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: American Made *The AngryJoeShow: Red Dead Redemption 2 Trailer #2 Reaction *Battle Geek Plus: Donkey Kong Arcade (1981) Let's Play Category:Content Category:Updates